


I've Gotta Crow!

by Bunnywith



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywith/pseuds/Bunnywith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan is grumpy and Tavros tries to cheer him up but ends up making himself sad. Now Eridan has to cheer him up!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Gotta Crow!

Tavros sat nervously, messing with his hands in his lap. Eridan had come over an hour ago, angry over Feferi and something she’d said or done or hadn’t said or done. He wasn’t exactly sure. All he knew for certain was: Feferi.

Eridan was still in the same position he’d been in for the past hour; arms crossed, legs crossed, chin to chest, pouting. He hadn’t moved at all and Tavros was beginning to wonder if he’d turned to stone. He really didn’t like having all these negative feels in his hive. Rufio (a.k.a. Tavros talking to himself) always told him that the key to self esteem was positive thinking! Tavros didn’t know exactly what Eridan was thinking about Feferi, but he was at least reasonably certain it wasn’t positive.

“Uh… Y-You know what I do when I feel bad?” He asked, looking over to Eridan, who didn’t budge or give any gesture to indicate he’d even heard Tavros.

“I listen to music!” Tavros turned to his husktop and brought up his music files, looking for something happy and positive. He laughed and smiled, finding something from an older version of Pupa Pan.

Eridan shut his eyes tightly, hearing the most godawful sounds emanating from Tavros’ husktop. And then Tavros started singing along. Eridan deigned to look, watching as Tavros held his arms straight out as he sat in his wheelchair, eyes shut as he probably imagined he could fly.

_“When I look at myself and I see in myself all the wonderful things that I see, if I’m pleased with myself I have every good reason to be!”_

Tavros’ singing voice left something to be desired, but Eridan had to admit, it was cute to watch his moirail dancing in his seat and looking so happy. A little smile cracked on his face as he watched.

 _“I think it’s sweet I have fingers and feet I can wiggle and wag…_ And… Uh… _I-I can…_ Climb trees… And… Play tag…”

Tavros sighed. He’d forgotten that part of the song. He hadn’t really listened to it much since his accident.

“And, uh… It goes on from there.” He mumbled, looking down at his wheelchair. He’d tried to make Eridan happy and wound up making himself sad too.

Eridan frowned, watching Tavros’ happy mood crash so suddenly. He’d forgotten about his own (possibly self-made) misery and walked over to his friend, turning his back to Tavros and kneeling down in front of him.

“Eridan?”

“Get on.” He instructed.

“Uhh… Okay.” Tavros leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Eridan’s neck and shoulders, using his arms to pull himself out of his wheelchair. Eridan slipped his arms under Tavros to support him.

“Fly, Pupa!” He said, quickly walking all over Tavros’ hive. “Come on, you need your arms to fly!”

“Heh…” Tavros stretched his arms out, laughing because it really did feel like he was flying!

“Come on, what’s the rest of the song?” Eridan asked, side stepping Tavros’ toys.

“Uhh…” Tavros listened to hear where the song was, then joined in.

_“I’m really a rare thing, such a fair thing, I can’t keep still, I’m bursting with pride!”_

Eridan smiled as he did a spin, Tavros giggling and holding his arms out as they went around in a circle, paralysis forgotten, Feferi forgotten. The song ended and Eridan started it over again, zooming Tavros around the room and singing along as Tavros hugged him tightly with a smile on his face so wide it hurt.

_“I’ve gotta crow!”_


End file.
